Weird
by HanRiver
Summary: "Kau gay."/Perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke sukses melebarkan onyx-nya. Matanya yang tadinya hanya terbuka setengah kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Rasa kantuk yang melandanya seketika sirna mendengar dua kata dari mulut istrinya itu./Warning Inside/For Sasuke's Birthday :3


**Weird**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Written by HanRiver**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasukeSakura headcanon fanfiction FOR UCHIHA SASUKE'S BIRTHDAAAYYYYYY :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Out of Chara. Bad diction, etc, etc, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu adalah malam dimana angin berhembus dengan kencang. Menusuk ke ruas tulang siapa saja yang tersapu langsung oleh angin tersebut. Bulan terekspos dengan indah tanpa setitik awan yang menutupinya. Bintang yang berhamburan di langit kelam bersinar dengan indah walau tak tersusun dengan rapih.

Suara berbagai hewan malam pun terdengar nyaring. Memecah kesunyian yang awalnya hanya didominasi oleh suara angin, membuat Uchiha Sakura menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Ditatapnya punggung suaminya yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Pria itu telah tertidur pulas, terbukti dari tempo napasnya yang sangat teratur. Ah, tapi Sakura baru sadar, tempo napas suaminya memang selalu seperti ini, pria itu selalu bersikap tenang walau dihadapkan dengan musuh yang sangat kuat.

Wanita yang menyandang marga Uchiha sejak lima bulan yang lalu itu melirik jam. Pukul sebelas malam. Ia tahu dirinya harus segera tidur, tapi matanya sungguh tidak bisa diajak kompromi walau ia telah merasa sangat lelah. Cahaya remang lampu tidurnya menyinari wajahnya yang kini tersenyum senang.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" Sakura memanggil nama suaminya seraya menggoyangkan dengan pelan tubuh suaminya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" ulangnya lagi saat ia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari suaminya. Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya melenguh pelan. Pria itu menggerakkan badannya yang tadinya memunggungi Sakura menjadi menghadap ke arah istrinya. Sebelah matanya terbuka, menyiratkan pertanyaan 'apa?' yang membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," ucap wanita itu, melaporkan apa yang ia alami saat ini. Sasuke hanya bergumam 'oh' sambil kembali mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk segera kembali lagi ke alam mimpi. Namun Sakura segera mencegah hal itu terjadi dengan berkata, "temani aku."

"Aku sudah menemanimu, Sakura." Suara Sasuke terdengar berat. Ia baru saja pulang dari misi yang ia emban selama berbulan-bulan sampai harus meninggalkan istri dan calon bayinya, maka dari itu ia sangat kelelahan saat ini. Selama berbulan-bulan, ia akhirnya dapat merasakan kasur yang empuk karena sebelumnya ia hanya tertidur di hamparan rerumputan yang sama sekali tidak ada empuk-empuknya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Maksudku, jika aku tidak bisa tidur, maka kau juga jangan tidur." Tersirat nada egois dalam perkataan Sakura, tapi entahlah, wanita itu hanya mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka. "Aku sangat lelah."

Ucapan suaminya membuat Sakura bungkam. Wanita itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa suaminya. Ia menyerah, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa tertidur saat itu juga. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menatap ke langit-langit kamar mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Melihat Sakura seperti itu, membuat Sasuke akhirnya dengan berat hati membuka matanya. "Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Entahlah?" Sakura menjawab dengan nada bertanya, membuat Sasuke menatap sang istri dengan tatapan heran.

Pria dengan gelar _sannin_ tersebut melingkarkan tangannya pada perut istrinya, menarik istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidurlah," bisiknya pelan.

Sakura mengatur posisinya, ia sekarang menghadap Sasuke dan juga melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh suaminya itu. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya, menyesap aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh yang telah dimilikinya sejak lima bulan yang lalu itu. "Kau _gay_."

Perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke sukses melebarkan _onyx_ -nya. Matanya yang tadinya hanya terbuka setengah kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Rasa kantuk yang melandanya seketika sirna mendengar dua kata dari mulut istrinya itu. Dengan nada tidak percaya, pria itu bertanya, "apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau _gay_ ," ulang Sakura sekali lagi. "Kau mencium Naruto saat kita masih _genin_ dulu. Ciuman pertamamu bersama Naruto, bukan bersamaku."

Walau tertohok, namun Sasuke masih bersikap tenang. "Itu bukan keinginanku. Itu kecelakaan. Kau tahu itu, Sakura."

"Saat itu aku menyaksikannya. Hatiku retak." Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku … saat ini menjadi yang kedua."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi sikap Sakura yang aneh ini. Berbagai pertanyaan terputar di otak jeniusnya. Apakah ini sikap yang muncul akibat kehamilan? Atau Sakura tengah mengigau saat ini?

"Sakura, ciuman pertamaku memang Naruto. Tapi, kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku ingin berciuman." Sasuke menjelaskan, walau bahasanya terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri. Herannya, Sakura malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau bilang pertama …" Sakura berlirih. "Jika ada kata 'pertama', maka ada kata 'kedua'. Kau … ingin mencium orang lain selain diriku yah?" Nada mengancam serta kecewa terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Ayolah, kenapa istrinya menjadi seaneh ini sekarang?

"Kau mengantuk, Sakura. Tidurlah," perintah Sasuke seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada istrinya.

"Hihihi … aku cuma bercanda, Sasuke- _kun_." Sekarang wanita itu malah terkikik geli. "Ah, tapi ciuman pertamaku juga dengan Naruto sih …"

"—hah?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya. "Kapan?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

"Eh? Aku kan sudah menceritakannya padamu. Saat perang, aku terpaksa harus memberinya napas buatan." Mendengar penjelasan Sakura, membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"Ck. Itu bukan yang pertama. Itu yang kedua." Sakura menaikkan alisnya setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Yang kedua?"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya memberinya jawaban ambigu. Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk melingkarkan kembali tangannya pada pinggang istrinya, memeluknya dengan kasih sayang walau ekspresinya sangat datar.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" Sakura memanggil nama suaminya itu dengan nada menuntut penjelasan. "Jelaskan. Kenapa itu bisa jadi yang kedua?"

Sasuke mendecak. Ia menghela napas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "karena aku yang mencuri ciuman pertamamu."

"—haaah?" Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah suaminya yang kini juga menatapnya. "K-kapan? Kapan kau melakukannya? Kenapa aku tidak ingat?" tanya Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Kau saat itu sedang pingsan." Sasuke membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Saat aku hendak meninggalkan Konoha. Aku menciummu yang tengah tertidur di bangku itu."

Wajah Sakura memerah. "K-kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau menciumku saat itu?"

Sakura yakin ia melihat wajah Sasuke juga dihiasi semburat merah tipis. "Karena …"

Sasuke tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Pria itu malah memeluk istrinya lebih erat, membuat wajah Sakura kembali tenggelam di dadanya. "Tidurlah," ucap pria itu kemudian. Ucapannya itu tentu saja tak membuat istrinya puas, tapi wanita itu menyerah. Suaminya pasti sangat malu untuk membicarakan hal itu, walau sebenarnya Sakura sudah tahu inti jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Saat beberapa saat keheningan melanda pasangan itu, Sakura tiba-tiba memanggil lagi, "Sasuke- _kun_ …"

"Hn?"

"Buatkan aku susu," perintah Sakura, membuat Sasuke menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Buat saja sendiri. Kau bisa, 'kan?" Sakura mengerucutkan sepasang bibir tipisnya saat mendengar penolakan halus dari suaminya.

"Aku mau kau yang membuatkannya." Kali ini ia pun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh suaminya dengan tatapan memohon. "Bayimu menginginkannya …"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Pria itu pun bangkit dengan pelan menuju dapur. Sakura yang melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh hanya bisa terkikik pelan sambil sesekali melirik jam dinding kamar mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke kembali dengan segelas susu di tangannya.

"Ini." Ia sodorkan gelas itu pada Sakura yang langsung meneguknya dengan cepat. "Kau letakkkan saja gelasmu di sana," ujar Sasuke dengan pandangan menuju meja di samping tempat tidur. Rasa kantuknya sudah hilang akibat istri yang entah kenapa menjadi rewel saat ini.

Setelah meneguk habis susu itu, Sakura meletakkan gelasnya di meja seperti perkataan Sasuke. Pria itu kini tengah merangkak lagi ke ranjang mereka, mencoba untuk kembali tertidur. Ia harap Sakura kali ini juga bisa tertidur.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" Sasuke mendecak pelan.

"Apa lagi, Sakura?" Ia tolehkan kepalanya pada istrinya yang memandangnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke bungkam akibat perkataan wanitanya yang tiba-tiba itu. Sedangkan Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di dada Sasuke, memeluk pria itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tangan Sasuke terangkat, ia membelai rambut berwarna unik istrinya. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn?" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar lebih sabar dari yang tadi, rupanya ucapan Sakura membuat pria itu melunak.

"Cium aku …" Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya yang mengelus rambut Sakura. Sakura saat ini benar-benar aneh. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini. Ngidam kah? Apakah wanitanya itu tengah mengidam? Dan ngidamnya adalah menganggu tidur Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Posisi wajah Sakura adalah di atas wajah suaminya. "Cium aku," ulangnya lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sudahlah, lagipula apa salahnya mencium Sakura saat ini. Toh rasa kantuknya juga sudah hilang. Pria itu meraih tengkuk Sakura, mendorong wajah istrinya agar lebih dekat dengannya. Sentuhan bibir pun terjadi. Bukan ciuman panas atau penuh gairah yang dilakukan Sasuke saat mereka membuat anak mereka, namun kali ini ciuman pria itu sangat lembut dan menenangkan hati Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepas sentuhan itu. Sakura tersenyum malu. Lima bulan menikah, tidak membuat Sakura bisa menahan malu saat suaminya mencumbunya. Apalagi Sasuke sangat jarang berada di rumah.

Wanita itu kembali melirik jam. Seulas senyum riang menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat jam dinding. Pukul dua belas malam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" Ia memanggil suaminya, kali ini dengan nada yang ceria. "Selamat ulang tahun!"

Sasuke terperangah. Ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. "Saku—"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus saat bibir istrinya kembali mendarat di wajahnya. Istrinya menciumnya. Hal ini sangat jarang terjadi.

"Kau melakukan semuanya agar bisa mengatakan ini tepat jam dua belas malam, hm?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka selesai berciuman. Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku harus tepat waktu. Aku hanya merasa aku harus mengatakannya padamu saat pergantian hari. Maka dari itu, aku menganggu tidurmu dan mengulur waktu." Sakura kini tersenyum canggung. "Emm … kau marah?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura, kembali merengkuh wanitanya. Sakura tersenyum lembut di dalam pelukan pria itu. "Hadiahnya akan aku berikan nanti. Yang penting aku telah memberimu ucapan."

"Aku mau hadiahnya sekarang."

Eh?

Dengan cepat, Sasuke membalik posisinya. Ia kini berada di atas Sakura dan menyeringai pada wanita itu. "Berikan aku hadiah yang indah sekarang."

"Sas—hmph—" Sasuke mencium wanita itu dengan penuh gairah, membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura lemas seketika. "Pelan-pelan, ya?" ucap Sakura memperingati.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali mencumbu istrinya, membawa wanita itu ke dalam sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak dapat diutarakan dengan kata-kata.

Ini ulang tahun pertamanya sejak menikah. Ulang tahun istimewa baginya, dengan hadiah yang istimewa pula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Saya buat apah entahlah saya juga gak tahu waks :'(**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY UCHIHA SASUKE :***

 **ACIYE YANG UDAH PUNYA ISTRI DAN ANAK**

 **ACIYE YANG UDAH JADI BAPAK-BAPAK** :*

 **Tahun ini terasa istimewa karena ke-canon-an pair iniiihhh muah muah muah #civoktetsu #salah**

 **Pokoknya, jaga istri dan anakmu baik-baik. Sarada kesepian tuh gak punya adek, jadi aku beri misi beri dia adik yah kasihan mereka cuma berdua kalo kamu gak ada :'( Yang kembar juga gak papa kok :'( #hoi**

 **Yaudah deh. Fict ini hadiah kecil untukmu, Sasuke beibeh(?), gak sebanding dengan hadiah istimewa dari istrimu sahmu ;) fufufufu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 _ **HanRiver**_


End file.
